


Loving the Leroy Boys

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because Alex will make him wait, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Love, Impatient Teenager, M/M, Not Underage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuri and JJ move to Canada to train and, well, the Leroy family has some beautiful boys in it.





	1. The dawning of JJBek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> From the Yuralex artwork https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/tagged/Yuralex  
> She wants a long slow burn with an explosive get together.
> 
> I'm using a lot of her headwinds and ocs for this (with permission, of course)

When Yuri and Otabek first started to train with the Leroys, Yuri was 15 and _hated_ the large family. Otabek had taken to them right away- not surprising with the number of cousins he seemed to have.

He didn’t understand. Everyone was either _sticky_ or _stinky._ Really- did Alexandre _ever_ wash his gross hockey stuff? And _why_ was he always over? He had his own house!

And then they went swimming…

Otabek had to elbow Yuri to get his attention. He raised an eyebrow, “Looks like I’m not the _only_ one enjoying the view.”

Yuri stormed away, hearing JJ ask after him. Luckily, Otabek made something up about sunblock (as if Yuri would go anywhere near the sun without it.)

By the time Yuri’s 16th birthday rolled around a few weeks later, he was hooked on JJ’s 21-year-old brother who seemed _entirely_ unaware of Yuri’s crush.

He didn’t get what he was doing wrong- he would walk around in tighter clothes, complimenting Alex…

“Beka, what am I doing _wrong_?”

Otabek looked over and raised an eyebrow.

“You said it was probably that I was _too young_ but I waited and the asshole still won’t-”

“Yura. Maybe he’s not interested?”

“But I look like _all the guys he flirts with_.”

“Except they’re older.”

“Tsch.”

“Plus you’re still _only sixteen_. And he’s _twenty-one._ ”

Yuri spread out, resting his head on Otabek’s lap. Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair- a habit they picked up when they first got here and Yuri got headaches from the commotion that came from big families.

“If it’s going to happen-”

“I know. I just… I wish _something_ would be in my control here. I don’t have Yakov, I don’t have Potya yet, I don’t have Grandpa…”

“I know, but Potya is coming over in a little bit at least.”

“Yeah. I’ll get paid for that photoshoot soon.”

“JJ offered-”

“Tsch, I am _not_ taking any charity from your boyfriend.”

“We’re not-”

“Not yet. But you two are about two days from fucking.”

“Yura!”

Yuri laughed and wiggled to get more comfortable, flinging a blanket over himself. “Everyone can see you’re both stupid for each other. We have bets on who breaks first.”

He fell asleep a little while later and Otabek went back to reading. “

“BEKS!” JJ walked in talking loudly but then whispered out, “oh… sorry.”

“Hey JJ.” Otabek smiled up at him.

“He still getting headaches? It might be allergies.”

Otabek chuckled, “He’d probably say he’s allergic to you.”

“He would. Is he doing any better? I know his birthday was…” he trailed off with a half smile.

“Yeah, I think Potya being here will help.”

“Does he know?”

“No… he still thinks she’s going to be coming after he gets paid.”

“And Georgi set it all up?”

“Uh yeah- I’d forward the email but…”

“It's in Russian?”

“More like it’s being blocked by a Russian.” Otabek motioned to his pocket.

JJ nodded and pulled out his phone, scrolling through Instagram and Facebook.

“You know, Yuri said something today.”

“Hmm?”

“He said that you like me.”

JJ dropped his phone, “I… Bek- Otabek. I mean-”

“He said it's pretty obvious.”

JJ was bright red and looking at his phone on the floor.

“I found it funny-”

“Yeah, totally… what was he-”

“Oh… so you don’t?” the hurt in his voice made JJ look up at Otabek who had started to play with the cover of his book, “Nevermind then.”

“What? I… What were you saying?”

Otabek was just as red as JJ was, “Well, it's funny since we’re both- well, he thought… I-”

JJ jumped up and put his hand near Otabek’s face, hesitating just before he touched. Otabek looked up and offered a small smile.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Only if you agree to a date.”

JJ leaned forward and pressed his lips against Otabek’s.

“WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLES?” Yuri knocked them apart as he sat up. “I’m _asleep_ and _that’s_ when you two finally decide to stop being morons and make a move? WITH ME RIGHT HERE?”

Yuri stormed out of the room, muttering in Russian.

“What’s he saying?”

Otabek made a face, “I _really_ don’t want to repeat most of it.”

“Fair enough- I think I can figure most of it out from that.”

* * *

 

Yuri tossed on his hoodie, grabbed his bag and headed out the door, crashing into Alex.

“Whoa, there little one.”

“Just what I need.”

He went to step around Alex, but was stopped by his arm. “Whoa… where are you headed?”

“The rink.”

“How?”

“I was planning on walking.”

“It’s ten miles.”

Yuri shrugged and tried to step away again.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll drive you, okay little one?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“What am I supposed to call you? Princess, like JJ does?”

Yuri shuddered, “No.”

“So then, little one it is.”

“I hate all of you.”

Alex chuckled, “You don’t.”

“Ugh. just hurry up.”

He headed over to the car and climbed in, flipping through his phone. JJ already posted a photo of them together on the couch, captioned _Finally caught him #kingsofice #myboyfriend._

The JJ girls were going crazy in the comments, debating what hashtag to use for them.

Yuri was pulled from the debate between “kingsofice” “jjbek” “undercuties” and “lerotin” when the door opened.

“Wanna tell me why you’re heading to the rink at five in the evening?”

“Not really.”

“Fine. Mind if I pick up my gear too?”

“Just don’t bother me on the ice.”

Alex laughed and took off, they were on the ice before six, warming up. Yuri was picking on his skates and Alex was ruffling his hair. Yuri was _pissed_ because that’s how he treated _everyone._

So he started to show off.  

He started to do footwork from a few of his old routines, letting the day wash over him and come out in his steps. He was aware of Alex just enough to avoid hitting him, but not realizing how much he was watching Yuri skate.

Alex skated to catch up with him.

“You know in this pass, if you did your arms more like…” He pulled Yuri’s arms to cross at his wrists in front of his heart, “And then when you hit the middle section, point to the judge’s stand and flatten this hand. If you were Hugo I’d say blow a kiss… but I’m not sure that’s you, or the song really.”

Yuri had to focus on not falling down.

If Alex noticed the blush, he ignored it, “I mean, I assume this is for Mr Brightside- I doubt Altin is using that song and Mom wouldn’t exactly love any of us doing it.”

“Uh, I was just running some old footwork.”

“Well, it fits with the _And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest_. I would point after that line.”

“You know skating pretty well.”

“Well, I’m the weird one that couldn’t deal with toepicks.” And then he winked.

Yuri stumbled.

“But I get to help out with the dancing, especially the poses. Mom and Dad focus more on making the footwork easy with the music- but they don’t catch much of lyrics.”

“Ah. Yakov uses… uh, used Lilia for that. I don’t know what he’ll do now that they’re…”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out before you head back.”

“I won’t.”

“What?”

“Um, well… I’m not just here for this season. It’s not public knowledge but… once Georgi and Victor retire- Yakov is done. He sent me off so I could have the same coach most of my senior career. I debuted as his, but I’m not going back to him.”

Alex looked over at him, he could tell it bothered Yuri more than he was trying to show, “Well, we’re happy to have you here.”

Yuri’s expression flickered with anger and then he took off, shoving Alex away as he built speed to launch into a jump. Alex watched as Yuri pushed himself- he reacted to anger the same way Eve did.

He just skated slow circles, keeping more to the centre to avoid Yuri’s main path and waited for him to either calm down or fall down.

At around eight he noticed his phone lighting up on the boards.

“Mom?”

“Yuri’s gone!”

“He’s fine.”

“What?”

“Ugh. I _told_ Iris-”

“You trusted a seven-year-old to pass on a message that _you should have passed along yourself?”_

“I didn’t think we’d be so long.”

“Are you at the rink?”

“Yes.”

“It’s _supposed_ to be his rest day.”

Alex looked over at Yuri, still alternating between aggressive footwork and his jumps, scowling the whole time, “Yeah, that’s not the case.”

“Get him home soon. We all need to have a little discussion since obviously, Yakov had _different rules_.”

“Okay, love you, bye.”

“Love you too. And don’t think I will forget _your_ part in this. You’re _supposed_ to be an adult.”

Alex cringed and _hoped_ Yuri would be ready to leave. He waved Yuri over, “Hey, little one, time to go.”

“No! It’s barely eight!” Yuri yelled back, still coming over, “I can still go for another hour.”

“Well, Mom wants us back and she frightens me more than you do.”

“Wimp.”

“Once you see her mad _then_ you can judge.”

“She can’t be worse than Yakov or Lilia.”

Alex laughed. Yuri snorted and skated off the ice.

“So are you going to explain why you were going to walk all the way here?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

“Well, I need _something_ to tell Mom.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I doubt it. Not with that amount of skating on a _rest day_.”

“Tsch. I only need one day and this is the second.”

“Yuri.”

“What happened to _Little One_?”

“You’re good at changing the subject.”

“Fine- I woke up to Otabek and _your brother_ kissing.”

“And you wished it was you?”

Yuri scrunched his face up, “ew, no. but I just don’t want it _right there_.”

“Fair enough, let's get home and you can see Mom mad.”

When they pulled up, Nathalie was sitting in the front room crocheting. Alex swore under his breath as the siblings all shuffled out.

“Sit down boys.”

Alex pulled Yuri over to the couch across from her chair.

“I, uh, sorry.” Yuri started.

“I know you had different rules and you aren’t used to having to report to anyone. Otabek told me you had the keys to your old rink and lived on your own.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, around here if we say it’s a rest day, it’s a _rest day_. And you do not take off without informing Alain or myself- normally I would include the triplets, but it seems as if the one who is around most often is unreliable.”

Alex blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Now let me explain to you how tonight went _for us here._  We gathered the family for dinner and one of our young guests was nowhere to be found. Our other guest informed us that the last time he saw you was when you stormed away.”

“I-”

“Let me finish dear.” She put down her project and looked at Yuri, “We tried calling you. You didn’t pick up. Otabek was kind enough to inform us of your previous arrangements. We decided to call the _other_ missing person from our dinner table and luckily _he_ picked up.”

“Mom-”

She looked at Alex and he put his head back down.

“Now, our rules are simple. And if you have extra energy, there are plenty of activities _here._  I prefer you only practice when one of the adults- the _responsible_ adults are around. We have a gym for dry runs and a pool for general play. You may go.”

“Ma’am-”

“I understand. You will be forgiven when you display good choices. Otabek is waiting for you at the table. Alex will join you shortly.”

Yuri nodded and walked to the kitchen.

“Yuri, is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.”

“I didn’t think the kiss-”

“It wasn’t. I mean. It was but…”

“God likes trinities-”

“So does the devil, yeah.”

“We’re okay though?”

“Yeah, always Beka. It's just… I got thinking about it all. Grandpa, Yakov… it’s a lot.”

Otabek held out an arm and Yuri grabbed one of the plates and moved to Otabek’s side.

“I know Yura.”

Alex grabbed his plate and started eating, “So on a scale of JJ to Yakov, how was that.”

“Lilia.”

“Hmmm, so pretty bad?”

“No I mean, it’s a scale of JJ to Lilia. She’s _way_ more frightening then Yakov, your Mum has that same calm kinda scary.”

Alex laughed, “So- rushing home?”

“Still a wimp. But understandable.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie/Yuri bonding and a wild Potya appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is a bit late because I had a "small" hint of anxiety over it and how it wasn’t good enough to match the art and that I probably shouldn’t work on it or people would hate me (yay brain… you suck) I would get more into it, but you clicked for a story that is _not my mental health story_. Luckily I have some amazing friends who reminded me that I was being a complete dork about it and hey hey… two days later here’s a chapter!  
>  (so really, thanks VolTron peeps for the knock upside the head.)

Two days later, JJ disappeared in the middle of deep cleaning the house. No one was answering Yuri’s grumbles about how fair it was until Nathalie heard one of them.

“I don’t see why we’re doing this Beka. JJ isn’t even here, can’t it wait until he’s actually _here?_ ”

“No,” Yuri turned and saw an amused looking Nathalie in the doorway of their room, “Take a seat on the bed. Otabek, go help in the kitchen.”

Otabek hurried out of the room and Yuri took a seat.

“I know you’re still not used to things like this.”

Yuri looked down.

“Have you spoken to your grandpa recently?”

“Yeah.”

She took the seat next to him and put an arm around him, “how is he doing, dear?”

“Good, I guess. He’s never exactly honest about it though. He- has a tendency to hide everything so he doesn’t worry me.”

“Alain is the same way. Once he had kept a visit to the eye doctor a secret and Jean was convinced his papa was blind and we needed a seeing eye dog for him. All because he didn’t think that the toddler who worried so much over us would notice him coming home in such a state.”

Yuri was laughing, “a seeing eye dog?”

“Well, yes. He has never done well after getting his eyes dilated, so he kept bumping into things! Jean tried to talk the neighbor's dog into helping him see. The poor thing was so confused.”

“The dog or JJ?”

She patted him on the shoulder, “Try to be more straightforward with him, explain that it just makes you worry more when he hides it.”

Yuri nodded.

“I know it’s hard around here sometimes and from what Otabek says, you never really had this before.”

“I didn’t.”

“If I can ever do anything to make it easier, you let me know.”

“Just, forgive me when I forget?”

“Like I said before- you will be forgiven when you show good choices.”

She kissed the side of his head and headed off, sending Otabek back up to their room to finish up the deep clean. They spent the rest of the afternoon dusting, turning mattresses and opening up the windows to “let the stale air out.”

Yuri thought it was utterly ridiculous- it was barely above freezing outside. The only room spared from the cold treatment was the pool room- even their gym was getting iced out. He was currently relaxing in the sun at the edge of the pool with his feet in.

“Little one, there you are!”

Yuri glanced up, he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with his crush right now, “Yeah. Here I am.”

He stripped off his shirt and hopped into the pool, still wearing his pants. Alex gave up trying to talk to him again as Yuri continued swimming laps instead of stopping to listen.

Yuri didn’t get out of the pool when he heard the door open, putting all the things he was thinking into the laps. If he couldn’t skate away his frustration- this was the next best thing. He could lose himself in the laps- at least until he heard Otabek calling his name.

He swam up to the side of the pool, “What do you want?”

“So he wasn’t joking.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes, “We’re not talking about him.”

Otabek snorted, “Mature.”

Yuri pushed off the wall, set to ignore Otabek too. But he was still there at the end of the second lap, and the fourth, and the six. By the time Yuri hit the wall the eighth time, he was ready to growl at Otabek.

“Just say what you want and leave, Otabek.”

“Yura, being a brat won’t help anything.”

“Tsch. Whatever.”

“Get out of the pool, get changed, and come to the fireplace.”

Otabek stood and walked away, and Yuri knew he didn’t have a choice, “Can I shower first, at least?”

“Maybe if you hadn’t avoided Alex… then you would’ve had time. But, you decided to act like a spoiled brat instead of the adult you want to be treated like, so deal with it.”

He walked out the door and Yuri hoisted himself from the pool and snatched his shirt from the floor, debating on if Nathalie would be more upset by his stripping or by dripping water through the house. He opted to strip to his underwear and hold his clothes in front of him. He got into the room without running into everyone and said a silent thank you for that.

He hated the feeling of chlorine drying on his skin and wished he had decided to walk away instead of hopping in the pool.

He got changed and headed to see the whole family gathered around a big box.

“YURI!” The youngest twins shouted out, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

“My birthday was a little bit ago, but thank you?”

Otabek motioned towards the box, “Yes, but… Georgi needed a couple days to get your gift here… There was some paperwork we didn’t know about in time.”

Yuri slowly walked over to the box and heard a sound he could swear was a meow, but he shook his head.

The box was full of everything he needed for a cat. _But no cat_.

He offered a small smile and tried to not look too upset. The payment _still_ hadn’t come through and he had to put off getting Potya for another few weeks because of the medical bills.

Then he heard the meow again and looked around.

“Okay Alex, come on out!”

And he rounded the corner- holding Potya. He rushed up and took the ragdoll from Alex and sat on the floor, petting her and kissing her head- much to her displeasure. Otabek came over with one of the toys and reached out. She started purring and Yuri mumbled _traitor_ under his breath.

“She always has loved me. You should be used to it.”

“Tsch.”

Otabek laughed and kept petting her.

Nathalie cleared her throat, “We don’t mind her here, but you’re in charge of changing out her box and keeping her bowls full. I will cover the cost of food, litter and vet visits, you are in charge of toys and treats. If she scratches everything up, you are in charge of taking her in for the caps on her claws.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

JJ walked up with his laptop, “Someone wants to say hi.”

When he turned the screen, there was a whole group of people, with Georgi and his Grandpa in the front.

_“Happy Birthday Yuratchka!”_

_Georgi smiled, “Happy birthday Yura.”_

_Everyone else wished him a happy birthday as well._

Otabek leaned in and said hello, grabbing Potya and letting Yuri focus on the call.

_“We knew you weren’t able to get her yet… so as a gift from us here at the rink-”_

_Mila pushed into the frame, “No, Zhora did this all by himself. We did a little bit of shopping to give her some new things, but he did the airfare.”_

_“I was just helping Nikolai out with his idea now hush.”_

Yuri smiled at the screen, “I miss Russia.”

_Nikolai chuckled, “still the same I see. Don’t miss us at all?”_

Yuri was sniffling as he smiled. They talked for another few minutes before Nikolai started to yawn.

_“I need to get to bed soon Yuratchka, but I’m glad to see that smile and I’m sure Puma will be happier there. I love you, ”_

_Georgi helped him up and walked off frame. Mila sat down and filled him in on the interesting costumes everyone had planned that year and how she was sad she couldn’t be there for his fittings like normal._

By the time Georgi came back, all the Leroy's but JJ and Alex had left. Potya was going between Otabek and Alex for attention, occasionally looking over to Yuri when he was talking. Otabek would occasionally translate for them- sometimes explaining things like Mila’s annual shopping trip to keep Yakov from having to design costumes.

JJ was nodding along, taking in new details about Yuri that he probably wouldn’t know any other way. He decided to try and learn a little Russian so Yuri could still hear it in Canada- he didn’t want his boyfriend’s best friend feeling as homesick as he obviously has been.

_“Hey Yura, I’m back.”_

“Can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

_“Yeah sure, gimme a sec.”_

_The computer was shuffled around as the rest of the rink squeezed out of the room._

_“Okay. What do you need?”_

“I know you’re watching over my Grandpa. Can you… I think he’s been lying about his health. The bills- they’re not matching up to what he’s saying.”

_“I was thinking the same thing. I’m not sure he’ll talk to me though.”_

“I know. Just… can I send you money to leave around his place when you visit? So he doesn’t have to pay for cabs and stuff?”

_“I can cover that just fine Yura. Don’t worry about sending money.”_

“After Potya, I can’t ask you to-”

_“Yura. You’ve been like my little brother for nine years. Your Grandpa is family to me by now. I will just send the money right back. Now don’t you worry, he’ll be able to spend his money on what he wants instead of cabs.”_

“Thanks, Zhora.”

They talked for a little more once everyone came back in- they went over some of their choreography and Yuri talked about Canada. They made plans to visit if any of them got placed in Canada (and during the offseason.)

Yuri was soon saying goodbye and scooping Potya into his arms, heading to his room for cuddles with her.

“I didn’t realize how unhappy he was here,” Alex commented.

“He’s not really. It’s just a bit of homesickness.”

JJ snorted, “Beks, we _saw_ him. That was a completely different Yuri than normally lives here.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that smile, Otabek. He looked so different.”

JJ raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Yeah. I think we need to do something for him soon. He’s going to be here for a while, no need to be miserable.”

Otabek knew Yuri wouldn’t want them pitying him and spending time with him for that, but he also knew JJ wouldn’t let it slide easily, “Just give him time to adjust. It’s the first time he’s really been out of the country except for competitions.”

JJ nodded, “Maybe you can teach me some Russian?”

Otabek laughed, “I think that’s a _terrible_ idea Jean. He likes being able to insult people without anyone but me knowing.”

“Well,” Alex responded, “If there’s anything we can do. Let us know. I’m going to go say goodbye then head home. I have practice early tomorrow.”

Otabek nodded and watched him walk away, throwing an arm around JJ and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“We should also go on a real date soon. I want to take my boyfriend to the movies.”

Otabek kissed him again, “that sound great. Hopefully this time we won’t be saddled with babysitting duties too.”

JJ groaned, “Maybe I can talk Alex into coming too? Get him on twinado duty.”

“You’ll owe me one if that happens!” Alex was walking back through, “but I’d be happy to. Yuri might need you soon Otabek, he looked a little rough.”

Otabek nodded as Alex left. JJ pulled him into one final kiss, gently rubbing the back of his neck as he said goodnight. Otabek pulled back after a minute and smiled, “Night, Jean.”

“Night babe.”

By the time Otabek made it to Yuri’s room, he was almost asleep but still talking to Potya about the whole Leroy family. He was telling the cat to avoid the twins at all costs because he didn’t want to clean syrup from her fur. Otabek smiled as Yuri told her that JJ was a jerk but that he’d probably spoil her if she looked cute enough.

“Yura?”

“Hi, Beka.”

“How are you doing?”

Yuri sighed and pulled Potya closer, “Did I make the right choice?”

“You know what Yakov said. He didn’t trust anyone in Russia to coach you- Victor can choreograph for you just fine but… He’s not the type of structure you need to be as good as you can. The Leroys are your best shot.”

“But I could have just…” He sighed again, burying his face in her fur.

“No. Quitting is one of the few things you can’t do Yura. It’s just not who you are. And what would you do? You’d never make the money you need.”

“I just- I wish I was there, Beka. I should be the one hiding money so Grandpa doesn’t know what I’m doing.”

Otabek sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair until he fell asleep, covering him with a blanket before settling into his own bed. He thought over how it felt the first time he was away from home- the homesickness hopefully wouldn’t last much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/VJfABXv my friend Nikki helped me make a server for my writing stuff. So if you wanna join in and give suggestions and/or just talk. find me there!


End file.
